110335-morning-coffee-2408-mechari-mocha-edition
Content ---- ---- I sort of wondered if someone had taken a blowtorch to it, like a Crème brûlée. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That is mordesh coffee, and those are mordesh approved gloves. It's not their fault they ended up exiles.....Well it is Lazarin's fault. I don't hold it against them, but I have not seen Rocio bottlebrush tail as of late so I should probably be holding more mordesh against me. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Be careful, there are also lop-eared chua. If you start finding explosives in your morning cup, then you should report your bunny to the local blackhoods. | |} ---- ---- ---- Bunnies! I love bunnies. Lopp! I love Lopps. Aurins! Wait, no. Nevermind that part. Chua! I love Chua. I wish my apartment building would allow pets. I would probably get a chinchilla or a bunny. Yay rodents and lagomorphs! Forum doesn't allow gif. | |} ---- ---- :C | |} ---- :lol: Must have picture of you cooing over said rabbit. | |} ---- It's the big creepy eyes! I feel like an Aurin's head is 90% eyes. Like this | |} ---- It is! It's a carnival of FUN and AWESOME!! | |} ---- I had no idea bunnies could be box trained. What's the world coming to? | |} ---- They can and they can't. They can be trained to prefer a specific location to pee in, but will still tend to leave pellets around (This is because of their digestive habits, which I'm not going to discuss over morning coffee...some things and food don't mix. ;) ) They will also pee if they are startled and start to run, this is reflex, and can't be helped either. Still, we've had 3 pet bunnies, and the lop-eared was particularly pleasant, and if I were laying down on the ground would often hop over for scritches and company. (The white haired, blue eyed california bunny though...was a terror, Monty Python wasn't incorrect in Holy Grail.) In Wildstar news, Canstrae is enjoying sneaking around the strain infected Torine in Wilderrun and cutting them into little pieces. Helped several people with Beher a couple of times (How does it keep coming back?). Her sister Kershae will prolly dislike that part muchly though. And Qaestri got to kill Scorchwing for the first time last night as well. | |} ---- Engineers only have one too. I carry around an armor breaker gadget for when I'm going to be in an interrupt heavy fight. Between that and having Zap ranked up, at least it's a strong interrupt :) | |} ---- I think Koalathebarista might know? I think he as some characters on Stormtalon but I don't know if he comes to the forum on weekends. | |} ---- ---- ---- My Esper is going to be at the Hoogle thing too, I think! It'll be fun! | |} ---- When the Koala isn't busy trying to have an argument with a disobedient blue ring octopus that is trying to convince everyone he's just a clown fish.. the Koala does try to frequent the Forums. Stormtalon. I know the Dominion side. Evindra kidnapped my Exile endeavors. But if you need some Dommie Stormtalon info, let me know. I'll put a shout out to peeps. | |} ---- ---- I have also rebuilt my original mordesh medic, I don't know that it is going to be possible to get her to the party in malgrave though, not being able to stealth might make the mobs an issue. This is my baby, the character that I had to work months to re figure out how I had made her. Her reworked face code it what I use for any other mordesh I make. She always had the perfect, "You woke me up for this?" look on her face. | |} ---- TRANSLATION: "I'm skeered Tex will whup me like a hoss in front o' e'rryone." ;) | |} ---- Just wait till 50, I'm sure that we can all have some fun with that fight. | |} ---- ---- ---- Rocio's eyes are small! | |} ---- ---- Yeah, I need to update that, I've moved 2 characters to Evindra. Done. | |} ---- Masters of the Universe on Stormtalon - DOM. They do have several people that use voice chat as well, but most nights there is chatter in guild chat too. I joined about 10 days ago and have only watched it grow and get better. Good people. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I know one that sells bridges.... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- No I'm doing it now. Things have been hectic sorry :( | |} ---- ---- Looks delicious. Had eggs, cheese, and corn tortillas for breakfast. Too lazy to put them together. Also had Folgers again...I refuse to throw it out. I will prevail. Got a level and a half on my chua last night. Did a fun shiphand mission. I also put some more trees on my property. Killin' it. | |} ---- ---- ROFL On an unrelated note, I think I internally embarrassed myself. I was out questing on Spenser and, midquest, saw my gloves weren't added to my costume and therefore had been replaced. The new ones didn't match. So I turned around to head back to camp. Because I need to match and I can't unsee how bad it looks. I cannot continue questing with gloves that don't match my costume. I sicken me. | |} ---- ---- Does anyone know if they have mid-upper arm length gloves that are skin tight for costumes in the game? I'm wanting Kershae (only character I have whos costume would include gloves) to have a pair like that. I'm thinking like what Lyta Alexander usually wore in Babylon 5 sort of gloves. (yes, I know, gloves on the psychic, how original. :P Well, its not because she reads minds, she doesn't have that power...she wears them for a different reason.) | |} ---- I've got a few, but they have forearm shields or things like that. Would Spenser's be kind of what you're looking for? | |} ---- ---- ---- Quite a few. Both my tailor and outfitted have made them. I don't have an armorer leveled up high yet to tell you if anything isn't a piece of techy plate armor, but a lot of my tailoring chest pieces are long coats, robes, et al. | |} ---- You wouldn't happen to play on stormtalon on exile and want to be my semi-regular tailor? Also are there any nice hats. What's a slinger without a nice coat and a hat? A BUM! | |} ---- ---- ---- Unfortunately, no. I'm on Evindra Dominion with my tailor, because Evindra is awesome. Though if you want me to go through my list of basic gear, I can tabulate it up. The coat I'm wearing on Spenser right now is actually a regular old crafter's design. If you want, I can run to the costume guy and grab the name of it (I can't remember offhand, but I'm pretty sure it's made out of silk or whimfiber). | |} ---- Speaking of which I keep seeing text about the beret when I log on but I don't see it in my account inventory. Did I have to have an account EXACTLY when sabotage hit to get it? I don't really like berets that much but my settler trucker hat is getting a bit old. At least since red dye seems to be impossible to find so I can't make myself look like super Mario. | |} ---- I mostly prefer exile but I'm like 18 with my slinger so I guess I could reroll on that but stormtalon seemed to have the most pop. I played on a wow rp server for years so I don't really mind rp exactly but I have a hard time maintaining being in character for very long without getting tired. On one luck side with vent or such it might work better on exile as I AM from Kentucky. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, I split time between the factions and I run a lot of alts, so I'm harder to pin down. On my SS on Domside right now, but I spent most of last week on my Mordesh Warrior. | |} ---- I mostly just mean I'm not sure if the exile part of evindresh(?) of is a better community than in stormtalon. Stormtalon has more people it says but they might all be more standoffish. I mean I see some talk on say zone chat in thayd but I dunno. | |} ---- If you dig deep enough you'll find the settings for voices. Some even preferred the female version of me. | |} ---- I really like Evindra, mostly because of the work some people put into their housing plots. I chill in Illthylian's bar on Domside sometimes; place is awesome. And there's also the racetrack. | |} ---- I kind of hate to start over but I really don't know. Have you played any exile on the server as I don't much like the dom zones too much. I had the same issue in wow. I played horde for a little bit but the horde zones always pissed me off. | |} ---- I'd only start over if you really don't like Stormtalon. I hear the server's alright. I've played both Exile and Dominion. Of the two, Exile's a little more helpful, but you've got a great resource here whichever way you go. TexArcana runs the Blazing Saddles (which I'm in) on Exile side and Scott of Awesome runs the Skullkickers on Dominion side. Both are full of coffee people. :) | |} ---- Well it's not as if the people are hateful or anything. It's just even despite the bullshit of people when I left wow in cata. People TALKED in the open channels I didn't HAVE to be in a guild to hear a word spoken(or type if you want to be pedantic). I am NOT the most social person but it IS a MMO and if you are never going to talk to anyone, why not play a single player game you don't have to pay monthly for? Most mmos anymore feel too standoffish. You have to be in their guilds or , high school cliques is what it feels like in order for anyone to talk to you or anyone else. Not THAT rude but I still get the feeling of that. I really don;t like that feeling. | |} ---- It's weird, that. Guy was asking in /z chat for help with group quests. I offered and came along, but it was us two and one of his 50 friends that finally killed Seher. Not five minutes later, I asked about lag (we were getting some spikes) and touched off a discussion about DDoS and the game in general. A lot of people in /z. As I was questing, I ran across two more people from Dominion who weren't even in the conversation. So there were at leas ten people in the area that I know of, but only I was willing to help a guy with his group quests. It is an MMOrpg. You'd think we wouldn't need to be discussing DDoS defense to get people to chatter in /zone, much less help each other kill things. | |} ---- Is it that way even in evindra then? So if I'm right it's just which guilds you want more maybe? Also despite maybe losing a week or so of work I also am not really happy with my character name on storm either. I'm really on the fence to be honest. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm sitting right next to the darn router, it shouldn't be an issue! | |} ---- Some people here ain't city slickers. | |} ---- Evindra has the added bonus of being an RP server, so I get to meet a lot of people outside my guild for drinks and general tomfoolery. People also tend to be pretty friendly if you are. Too much single player MMORPG action has just calloused people to social interaction, methinks. I remember when general chat was alive in WoW, especially in the Barrens. Alas, now general chat is largely silent in WoW. FFXIV:ARR was worse, and in EVE Online, talking on the general feed is a good way to get yourself killed. | |} ---- ---- Huh? You have to live in the city to get a cat6 cable, plug one end into the router, the other end into the computer? | |} ---- Yep and they wont let me in the city. Something about my past gaming race choices. | |} ---- Yeah FF14 kind of drove me away cause of that, and because after I got my relic the only option was coil... which is kind of too hard about. I tried eve for a wee bit but it felt like I was watching the game and not playing it. It probably won't take me that long to get back so I may well try it. Blazing saddles you suggested on exile on there? That was the mel brooks film right? I never really watched that but yeah I really want to play a space cowboy dammit! for crafting should I just do tailor as there are more pieces you need for gear? I did weaponry before as I thought gun smith but it seems that armor might be more useful. | |} ---- Wait. I thought you meant cable internet. Did you just mean putting an ethernet cable into a router? Granted I can't do that either because I'm too poor so I have to live with my folks and therefore the router is hers so I have to wireless or run a long ass, like 65 ft cable across the hallway where a bunch of cats will probably try to eat it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I guess this isn't a "humanoid mobs drop cloth" kind of game? | |} ---- ---- Maybe I should just stick to my guns(LOL) then, and maybe buy or get a guildie to make me threads. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----